goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake in Progress
Jake in Progress is an American comedy series broadcast on ABC from 2005 to 2006. Created by Austin Winsberg, the show was originally conceived as a real-time comedy; the first season was to show the first date of Jake and a woman. This was dropped during development, and the show became more conventional and episodic. The first aired episode reflected the original plan, and covering the first half-hour of a date. Production Companies: Brad Grey Television and 20th Century Fox Television Distributor: 20th Television Length: 60 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel: ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Aspect Ratios: 480i (4:3 SDTV), 720p (16:9 HDTV) and 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Synopsis The main character is Jake (John Stamos), a New York City publicist-to-the-stars who tries to change his womanizing ways as he tries to find the woman of his dreams. Stamos' co-stars in the show are Naomi (Wendie Malick), Jake's boss at the Magnum PR Agency; Adrian (Ian Gomez), Jake's best friend; and Patrick (Rick Hoffman), the performance artist who always appears at the most inopportune times. Cast John Stamos as Jake Phillips Wendie Malick as Naomi Clark Rick Hoffman as Patrick Van Dorn Ian Gomez as Adrian Episodes Season 1 (2005) #Pilot - March 13, 2005 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC79) #Ubusy? - March 13, 2005 Written by: Jeffrey Richman, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC07) #Loose Thread - March 17, 2005 Written by: Sam Johnson, Chris Marcil and Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Peter Lauer (Production Code: 1AKC09) #Jake or the Fat Man? - March 17, 2005 Written by: Chris Harris, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC11) #Rivals and Departures - March 24, 2005 Written by: Stephen Lloyd, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC03) #Sign Language - March 24, 2005 Written by: Chris Marcil, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 1AKC02) #Stand By Your Man - March 31, 2005 Written by: Linda Wallem, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC05) #Desperate Houseguy - March 31, 2005 Written by: Chris Harris, Directed by: Jeffrey Melman (Production Code: 1AKC06) #Check, Please - April 7, 2005 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC01) #Take a Number - April 7, 2005 Written by: Sam Johnson, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 1AKC04) #Henry Porter and the Coitus Interruptus - April 14, 2005 Written by: Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 1AKC12) #Boys' Night Out - April 21, 2005 Written by: Linda Wallem, Directed by: Joe Pannella (Production Code: 1AKC10) #Harpy Birthday - April 21, 2005 Written by: Stephen Lloyd, Directed by: Jeffrey Melman (Production Code: 1AKC08) Season 2 (2005) #The Lying, The Watch and Jake's Wardrobe - October 3, 2005 Written by: Bob Kushell and Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 2AKC01) #The Annie-dote - October 10, 2005 Written by: Bob Kushell and Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 2AKC02) #The Elaine-Elaine - October 17, 2005 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Michael Spiller (Production Code: 2AKC06) #Eyebrow Girl vs. Smirk Face - October 24, 2005 Written by: Kerry Ehrin, Directed by: Paul Lazurus (Production Code: 2AKC03) #Notting Hell - November 7, 2005 Written by: Bob Kushell and Austin Winsberg, Directed by: Peter Lauer (Production Code: 2AKC07) #The PB & J - November 14, 2005 Written by: Andrew Green, Directed by: Ken Whittingham (Production Code: 2AKC05) #The Hot One - November 21, 2005 Written by: Jeff Greenstein and Kerry Ehrin, Directed by: Joe Pannella (Production Code: 2AKC04) #The Two Jakes - November 28, 2005 Written by: Jane Espenson, Directed by: Victor Nelli, Jr. (Production Code: 2AKC08) Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC Category:American Broadcasting Company TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows